Acting out on his Frustrations
by Dido0712
Summary: Jasper uses his powers on an unsuspecting Carlisle. Will Carlisle like it? Lemon J/C mature for a reason.


**Summary: **Jasper uses his powers on an unsuspecting Carlisle. Will Carlisle like it? Lemon J+C mature for a reason.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

**Chapter 1**

**Jasper POV**

I was so bored. My entire family had gone out to hunt and I was left alone in the house all by myself. And, to be honest I'm a little horny too. Don't get me wrong, Alice is great. But after a hundred years of the same sex over and over again, let's just say it gets a little irritating after awhile. A guy needs a bit of variety every now and then.

I decided to go to go to Carlisle's study and read for a little while. Maybe it would distract me from my raging boner in my pants. It wasn't likely but I'd give it a go. I ran with my Vampire speed up the stairs and into the study.

By normal standards the study would be huge. But over the years you end up collecting a lode of stuff with the problem of not knowing where to put it. So, even though it was a fairly big room it was practically overflowing with books and old trinkets. Carlisle was thinking of knocking down the wall separating the study from the next room to have more space.

I skilfully navigated me way across the room to one of the shelves. After picking a book I brought it to one of the larger, more comfy couches in the room. Sitting down I began to read.

An hour later someone came back from the hunting. From the sound of it it was only one person. I tentively sniffed the air. Carlisle.

"I'm in here," I called out. It wasn't necessary since he probably already knew where I was, it was just to be polite.

I stood up quickly to greet him but when I moved my trousers shifted and I felt that my erection from earlier was still a full hard-on. Damn. The problem with being a Vampire is that when you get a boner, even if only a small one, if you don't sort it out it'll last for hours without the slightest change. And right now it looks like a tent has formed in my pants. I quickly sat down again and used the book I was reading to hide the evidence.

Carlisle came in with a fatherly smile on his face. His cheeks were flushed from the feed and his golden hair was a little messy and wind-blown from running. Man, it looks like he just got out of bed after a night of really good sex. Woah, where did that come from? I thought shocked. Why am I thinking like that? Wait, he said something, what was it? Oh, he asked me what I was doing all day.

"Oh, just reading." I said, not giving any clue as to what I was thinking.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied, I was still a bit thrown.

If I thought my hard-on from earlier was bad it's nothing compared to what I have now. If I'm not careful my trousers will rip. I discreetly adjusted my crotch so my boner wasn't quite so noticeable just as Carlisle sat _right_ next to me. Our thighs were touching and it wasn't helping matters.

Why the hell am I feeling this way? I'm not gay as far as I know. And even if I was I couldn't be attracted to Carlisle, he's like my father. But my lower brain seemed to disagree. Right now my cock was throbbing. I got distracted as Carlisle's long elegant fingers turned over the next page of his book. I wonder what else those fingers can do. Stop that Whitlock, get your head out of the gutter. But I couldn't stop thinking about those fingers. Circling my entrance...being inside me. From then on it just sort of snowballed. I wasn't as good as the rest of my family at suppressing my instincts. And right now my instincts were telling me to take him, and take him hard.

The only thing that stopped me was the hunter in me. I wanted to play, tease. An evil smile spread across my face. I know exactly how I can do that.

I used my power to read the emotions coming off Carlisle while I pretended to read my book. Interesting, it seems like Esme has Carlisle feeling a little deprived too. I smirked internally as I slowly brought up his lust levels until he had a boner of his own in his pants. This will be fun.

**Carlisle POV**

I squirmed in my seat when yet another wave of lust flowed through my body and settled in my dick. Ooooh, that feels so good. I moved in my seat and my balls accidentally rubbed against the couch. Tingles instantly went through my crotch forcing a small gasp from me. Fuuck, I wanted more. I started to hump the couch and I felt more and more tingles. My fingers went numb and I dropped the book in my hands. I felt my balls tighten and a pressure rising in me and I knew I was going to cum.

Just then I heard a laugh from beside me. In my shock I stopped humping the couch and looked over at a grinning Jasper. He had a look of hunger in his eyes that I've never seen before. It made my insides clench and I felt like cumming even though there's no friction anymore. What's happening to me? I wondered.

Suddenly a wave of submissiveness went through me and all independent thought flew out of my brain. I slipped from the couch and dropped to my knees in front of him.

"I'm sorry, sorry," I grovelled "I shouldn't have tried to cum without your permission. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Please." I started to sob.

He laughed again "Why should I?"

I didn't know how to answer that. So I just kept murmuring "Please...please." over and over. I don't know why I wasn't allowed cum without his say so, or why his forgiveness was so important. But at that moment it was the most important thing in the world.

"Hmm," he stroked his chin thinking "No, I think you need to be punished." My heart sank, but at the same time I was strangely excited "Stand up" he ordered.

I quickly stood up and waited for his next command. "Strip."

I felt very self-conscious as I slowly took off each layer of my clothing. By the time I was only left in my boxers I hesitated. You could already see my erection and a little patch of wetness from precum on my boxers showing just how horny I was. It seemed that if I took off my final layer it would show Jasper just how much of a slut I was.

"Why did you stop?" he barked angrily.

"I'm sorry," I gasped and moved to take off my boxers. But before I could he had already ripped them off me. I stood there completly naked unable to hide my painfully hard erection.

"When I give you an order I expect you to obay" he said leaning back on the couch again. "Is that clear?"

"Yes," I said.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir," I murmured.

"Good, now lie across my lap."

I felt a little confused but did what he said without complaint. It took a moment for him to adjust me to the way he liked, but the end result was my crotch against his thigh and my face pressed against the couch. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I just put them beside my head.

"Good boy," he cooed, rubbing my ass.

I leaned into his touch and before I could hold it back, I moaned. I felt him chuckle above me and the sound made my balls tighten. Fuuck. I moaned again.

"It seems your beginning to like this. Being dominated by another man." He said. I couldn't comment. I couldn't trust myself to not beg him to take me right then and there. But I couldn't stop myself from gently rubbing myself against his thigh. "You're such a little slut, aren't you? I'd bet you'd do just about anything to cum right now."

His hand was still moving against my ass. Kneeing gently against it and squeezing now and then. Ooh. That feels so good.

Then out of nowhere there was a sharp sting on my left cheek.

**A/N:** **I'm not too sure whether I should bother continuing this story or not. A review would be greatly appreciated. Please don't be shy. I don't even mind getting flames 'cause I tend to take them as constructive criticism...**


End file.
